Hearts in the Shadow Realm
by Chaos Valkyrie
Summary: YGO x HP x SH. The YuGiOh gang is going to Hogwarts along with two extremely strange transfer students… What do they all have to do with the growing threat from Voldemort?
1. Train Ride

**Hearts in the Shadow Realm**  
**Author:** Chaos Valkyrie  
**First Conceptualized:** December 17, 2003  
**Posted Chapter 01, v.1:** January 28, 2004  
**Posted Chapter 01, v.2:** December 23, 2005 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Harry Potter, or Shadow Hearts. If I did, why would I be writing fan fiction, since I'd be extremely rich off royalties and such? Speaking of rich, I'm not that either. Don't sue, I'm just a crazy girl combining three unlikely story-lines. Original characters are mine, but based on these three different groups. Happy yet?

**Author's Notes:** Firstly, this is a rewrite, brought up to HBP standards. And for those who don't know, Shadow Hearts is a Mature-level PS2 game that is extremely gothic and gory – hence it's rating. SH reminds me greatly of American McGee's Alice, but not so… cutesy. And just ignore Shadow Hearts: Covenant altogether, since that is based on the less-favorable-to-Alice SH ending. Let's see… HP is loosely-based on year 6, YGO is post Battle City, and you've got SH. On with the show!

* * *

**Chapter One: Train Ride**

Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance. He had hoped that the Aurors sent to guard him would be Tonks or Shacklebolt, or at least some member of the Order, but these two surly-faced men were almost an insult. Who had faced down Lord Voldemort five times? So why did they think he needed help just going through the barrier, for Godric's sake?

He grunted in annoyance, and Hermione patted his arm softly, smiling understandingly. He rolled his eyes at the Auror, and Hermione chuckled. "I know," she whispered. Ron snorted.

"C'mon, 'Mione, we'd better go to that prefect meeting," he said, motioning for Hermione to follow him. He froze, however, as he looked further down the platform. Harry watched his friend in curiosity and turned to see whatever it was that had alarmed Ron, his hand twitching towards his wand.

The three stared in open-mouthed shock at the group of teenagers that were headed towards the train. They were too old to be first years, but Harry knew for certain that he had never seen these students before at Hogwarts. But where else could they be going? They _were_ on the Platform, and each of them _did _have luggage…

There was a short boy, dressed decidedly gothic, with wild, spiky, tri-coloured hair. There was an albino-like boy with chocolate eyes; a blond-haired, dark-skinned boy; and some other, more normal looking teens. There were three girls in the group, one of whom had the same vixen-ish airs as Fleur. Only one member of the group looked to be a first-year, a small black-haired boy who was dancing about a taller, colder teen with a flowing trenchcoat.

Harry found that his mouth was open, and quickly shut it as he turned to his friends. Ron's mouth was not only open, but his eyes were about to pop out as he stared at the blond vixen. Harry laughed as Hermione glared at him and dropped her trunk on his foot – on purpose. Ron returned to reality quickly.

"Ouch, Herm!" he whined as Harry and Hermione chuckled. As the other teens disappeared from view, Harry waved to Ron and Hermione as they entered the train. Now for other matters…

"Oh, Mr. Weasley, can I have a quick word?"

* * *

"Do you think we can find a compartment to hold twelve people?" Yugi asked, his eyes lighting up as he walked towards the bright red train. Seto snorted to himself.

"I highly doubt it. Mokuba and I will find a compartment to ourselves – I don't want to spend more time than necessary with you dweebs."

"Now Kaiba –" Joey growled before Téa clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Nii-sama," Mokuba whined, giving his brother his large and extremely well-practiced puppy-dog eyes. Seto winced, resolve crumbling before such an onslaught.

"Well, I'm sure we can find two compartments next to each other," he said, grudgingly.

"Yea!" Mokuba cheered, causing the few people in the station who were not watching the strange group to stare in their direction. Seto sighed to himself, hauling his and his brother's trunks onto the train. While the world knew that Yugi Mutou had defeated Seto in Duel Monsters, the world had no clue that he was defeated every day by his own little brother. And he preferred to keep it that way.

"So, tell me again why we're trusting this Dumbledore guy?" Mai asked, tossing her hair back as Joey lifted her extremely heavy trunk onto the train.

"Well, he was right about the train and the platform," Yugi shrugged. "And I have a feeling we can trust him. So does Yami."

Mai rolled her eyes, but said nothing. Malik snorted this time.

"Oh yes, all listen to the wise pharaoh," he sneered jokingly. Seto smirked as Yugi merely rolled his eyes, determined not to let the pharaoh within banish the slightly-crazed Egyptian.

The Yugi-gumi did manage to find to compartments next to each other. Seto and Mokuba shared one compartment with Yugi, Téa, and the Mutt, while the other compartment housed the rest. Seto was not happy about the arrangements; of course, he'd rather share a compartment with Witty Phantom than share one with most of these people. He sighed; the things he did for his little brother.

* * *

Alice and Ben Hyuga walked through the crowds about the Hogwarts Express, trying to find an empty car on the train in the few minutes before it left the station. Alice sighed, eyeing her brother as he ran his hand through his pale blond hair yet again.

"I still can't believe we agreed to come here," he told his sister, his large blue eyes looking slightly worried. She rolled her stormy blue-grey eyes at him return.

"Don't be such a baby," she told him. "The Headmaster explained that we would be safer here, so why worry? Old Voldy can't get us at Hogwarts."

"Shhh! Not so loud," Ben said, looking about anxiously. "We don't know who could be listening!"

Alice shook her head, loading her trunk and basket onto the train with ease, while her brother struggled behind her. She help him lift his trunk on board as the train began to move.

"Calm down, little Benji," she sneered in a sisterly way, "The evil won't find us at Hogwarts – so, relax. Feel safe for once." He frowned at her, and she chuckled as she followed him down the train corridor.

In their wake, a pale, blond boy smirked.

* * *

Harry rubbed his scar, thoughtfully, as he walked down the train corridor. So far, aside from all the staring and whispering, the train ride had been fairly uneventful – that is, if you count sharing a compartment with Luna and Neville and the annual "Exchange of Insults with Malfoy" uneventful. He sighed, looking for Ron or Hermione as he returned from the train's lavatory. What he wouldn't give for some normalcy…

Harry paused as he entered the next car, a feeling of darkness overwhelming him. He walked down the corridor, peering curiously into one of the compartments as he walked by. Part of the weird group from before was seated inside, and he could sense strange, shadowy darkness emanating from the spiky-haired boy. Harry looked at him curiously. He seemed so innocent, with his wide, impossibly violet eyes staring and laughing with his friends. Harry walked onwards, pausing at the next compartment which held the rest of the group. Two of the boys here also reeked of dark power, and yet, they were different than the first boy. The power about the smaller boy was confident, strong and just. The two boys here whispered of something else. The albino-like boy was cloaked in a subversive, deceptive kind of shadowy power, whereas the Egyptian had energy that both bright and cold, if darkness could be described as such.

Where the occupants of the first car had not noticed his presence, the albino boy instantly felt Harry's eyes upon him and swirled around in his seat. Their eyes met, and Harry felt a flush coming onto his face as the other boy tilted his head and smiled, waving him inside. The other occupants looked up as Harry entered the car.

"Hello! I saw you passing by," the white-haired boy started. Harry was relieved – he didn't want them to think he was stalking them. "We're new to Hogwarts. I'm Ryou," the boy added, holding out his hand. Harry shook it.

"I'm Harry Potter," he said, friendly but resigned. Then surprised, as none of the car's occupants stared avidly at his scar. He felt relieved, but also curious as to what rock they had been living under for the last sixteen years.

"The name's Mai," the busty blond girl told him, winking. His face heated up, and the Egyptian boy laughed.

"I'm Malik," he told Harry, an arrogant confidence exuding from every pore.

"I'm Serenity, and this is Tristan and Duke," the shy red-headed girl spoke up the other seat. Harry saw the Tristan nudge Duke, and almost swore he heard him whisper, "See, she named _me_ first," as he leaned against the door frame.

"So, what brings you to Hogwarts?" he asked Ryou and Malik, as the other boys bickered and the two girls returned to their gossip.

"Oh, we're, um, transfer students," Ryou told him, while the Egyptian rolled his eyes.

"Funny, we've never had transfer students befo–" Harry started as the door slid open again.

"The only thing funny around here is you, Potty," a cold voice drawled behind him. Harry sighed.

"Haven't we already had our Annual Back-to-School Exchange, Malfoy?" he said, turning around, his hand on the wand in his pocket.

"I still haven't forgotten what you did to my father," Malfoy glared, sneering as he looked over the other, now silent, occupants in the compartment. "I'm not surprised, Potter, that your taste in friends has not improved, talking with Mudblood freaks like these. You might want to avoid Potter," he addressed the others, "His friends tend to have a surprisingly high death rate." With that, Malfoy turned and left before Harry could hex him.

"Death rate?" Mai asked quizzically from the corner. Harry winced inwardly, hoping that this subject would not come up until much, much later.

"I had better get back to my compartment – my friends are probably wondering where I am," Harry said, shuffling towards the compartment door and avoiding the stares of its six occupants. As if on cue, Ron appeared outside, his Prefect's badge shining on his chest.

"Hey Harry, I saw that slimy git Malfoy walk by our compartment, figured he was looking for you," he blinked, noticing for the first time who Harry was speaking to. "Oh, h-hi, I'm Ron Weasley," he stumbled, his ears turning red as he tried to not stare at Mai.

Another round of introductions were made before Harry and Ron left the compartment, heading back towards their own.

* * *

"I wonder what he meant by death rate?" Mai asked the silent group after the two boys left.

"Maybe he was joking – it was obvious that Harry and that Malfoy loser hate each other," Duke shrugged.

"I don't think so," Ryou said quietly. "When Malfoy said that, Harry looked too shaken for it to be a joke."

"Well, whatever it is, we'll find out soon enough," Tristan added, trying to look brave and buff for Serenity. Mai had to keep herself from laughing as Tristan and Duke began to vie for her attention once more.

* * *

Seto had pulled out his laptop five minutes into the trip, hoping to drown out the others with work. It was difficult enough juggling school and his duties as CEO in Domino – now his brother, his own flesh and blood, had convinced him to fly halfway across the world to attend some crazy magic school. Dumbledore had assured Seto that he could continue to run Kaiba Corp from Hogwarts, once a few special magical-modifications were made his laptop.

Dumbledore had come to the group soon after the school year had ended, visiting each family and explaining the war that was happening in the wizard world. With all the crap he had been through in the last couple of years, with the Millennium Items and Shadow Realm, Seto was in no mood to join yet another crusade. However, Mokuba had been excited about the prospect of attending a wizarding school and had begged his brother to take them. Seto could not say no to that – he prided himself on never letting his little brother down, and Mokuba would not go without his big brother.

The group had spent the summer here in England, taking a magical crash course. Of course, Seto had excelled, reaching sixth-year status in a very short time. The Mutt, on the other hand, was practically no better than a squib, while Malik and Bakura had almost blown up the castle-like building they had been staying at. Even Seto had to admit, it had been _amusing_ to watch Bakura switch back and forth between a maniacal magic-wielding madman and a shy, apologetic teen who kept uttering, "Oh, dear, I'm sorry." While the group knew about his darker half, their tutor had been extremely confused and popped vast quantities of Pepperup potion, muttering about how he must be ill.

Seto rubbed his forehead, wishing he had some of that potion now. Mokuba was bouncing about the compartment, apparently on a sugar high from his lunch. The Mutt wandered between the two cars, probably to make sure that his sister had not been dragged off by one of the two Neanderthals who spent every minute trailing her about. And, Seto smirked, to do a little panting himself over the other female next door.

Yugi and Joey were currently, loudly dueling, the pint-sized duelist trouncing the blond mutt. Téa was cheering them on, and Mokuba bounced over periodically to check out the action as well. Seto sighed, then stood up and stalked out of the car. He needed to clear his head of the inane chatter in his compartment.

Seto walked the length of the train, dodging immature students who were running in the corridors. He saw several girls eyeing him as he walked by their compartments, and was unsure whether he should wince or smirk at the squeals that emitted from within. Seto paused, however, as he reached one compartment near the end of the train.

At first he was indignant, that these two had a compartment to themselves, but then he realized the reason. The girl within seemed moderately normal at first glance, with her black hair braided about her head in a crown, but she reeked of a frenzied, chaotic power from behind her collected exterior. The boy with her was her opposite – he had pale blond hair and blue eyes, and exuded a calming, healing power. They were currently playing cards, joking with each other. Seto realized they must be siblings, there was enough of a resemblance between them. The girl seemed more outgoing than her lighter half, and Seto realized with shock that they reminded him of Bakura – one was polite, well-mannered and shy; the other was bullying, obnoxious and rude. Well, perhaps not to Bakura's extreme…

Seto sighed, walking back to his own compartment. Just what he needed, more trouble.

* * *

**End Notes:** For those of you who have played Shadow Hearts, Alice and Ben are Alice and Yuri's grandchildren. However, to shake things up, the story-Alice takes after Yuri, while Ben takes after the game-Alice. Also, Alice is obviously named for her grandmother, whereas Ben is named for Yuri's father. Confusing, slightly, but that's that. 


	2. The Sorting and New Acquaintances

**Hearts in the Shadow Realm**  
**Author:** Chaos Valkyrie  
**First Conceptualized:** December 17, 2003  
**Posted Chapter 2, v.1:** February 2, 2004  
**Posted Chapter 2, v.2: **February 3, 2006 

**Disclaimer:** Lets see… Three storylines, lots o' characters, and no royalty checks in my mailbox… Obviously, I must not own them.

**Author's Notes:** Anywho, new chapter up! I did make some major changes from the first version… mainly taking out Keith Valentine (vampire from SH). He will be making some major appearances later on, but how could I resist Snape as DADA Professor, I ask you? And I have some plans for Slughorn too…

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Sorting and New Acquaintances**

It was dark and a little chilly by the time the Hogwarts Express reached its final destination. The older students raced towards the thestral-drawn carriages, whilst the new students idled under the canopy at the platform, unsure of where to go.

"Firs' years n' transfers! This way!" A giant of a man shouted out, towering above the milling students. Alice pulled her little brother along with her towards the huge man, who's eyes crinkled as he smiled at the pair. Ben looked relieved while his sister was disappointed – clearly, the man was not as imposing as he looked.

Alice merely raised an eyebrow at the anxious-looking eleven-year-olds surrounding herself and her brother. She snorted in disgust while Ben rolled his eyes at her, his expression clearly saying, "Be Nice." She then turned her eyes to another group of teenagers, about her age, who were joining the giant's group. She smirked then. These students looked like they were more her type.

* * *

"Big Brother! That man's even taller than you!" Mokuba whispered rather loudly as they joined the transfer group. Seto only smiled at his little brother, quickly returning his face to its normal cold mask before anyone else noticed. 

Seto's eyes widened as he saw the chaotic girl and her brother standing nearby. He hadn't realized that they were transfer students as well. The girl was disdainfully watching the younger students, but her gaze seemed to change when she faced the Domino crew. Her expressions were easy to read, but fortunately she merely seemed interested in the group, in only a slightly malicious way.

"This way, students!" the bearded man called out above the crowd. Seto wished he would walk faster towards whatever shelter they were going to – the wind was cold and some of the others were already shivering. Not that he cared about the others, but he didn't want Mokuba to come down with anything.

His blue eyes widened as they came around the bend of a steep and narrow path to faced the castle for the first time. He had figured it would be large, from what he had read in _Hogwarts: A History_, but the place simply reeked of magic and mystery.

"On'y four to a boat, now," the giant called, and Seto's gaze was forced back to the situation at hand.

"You have got to be kidding me," was all he said as Mokuba ran gleefully towards the lake. The chaotic girl moaned nearby.

* * *

Mai Valentine was very unhappy with the school's uniform policy. 

"A girl as stylish as myself can't be seen in nothing but black all the time," she complained to Téa as they stepped into one of the boats. She then winked at Serenity, who had been followed onto a boat nearby by her two attendants and her over-protective brother.

"Pardon me, but may we join you ladies," a young blond-haired boy asked, smiling and stepping into the boat.

"Sure, why not," Téa smiled perkily.

"Thank you. I'm Ben Hyuga, this is my sister Alice," he said, shaking hands. His much taller sister followed suit, reluctantly.

"Téa Gardner."

"Mai Valentine." Alice seemed to perk up at the mention of her name.

"Do you know Keith Valentine, by any chance?" she asked politely.

Mai raised an eyebrow. "No. Why, who is he?"

The girl looked disappointed. "No one important, just an old family friend."

The small boat was silent for a few moments as it left shore and made its way across the waters. Alice looked stonily ahead while her brother chuckled nearby.

"I can't believe you're getting seasick in a boat this small," the boy chuckled. Alice shook her head gruffly.

"Its not the size that counts," was all she could utter. Téa and Mai eyed the girl with misgiving.

"Well, if you get sick, do it over the side," her brother added helpfully. Mai almost chuckled at the dark glare Alice shot her cheeky brother.

"So," Téa made a stab at conversation, "Are you transfers as well?"

"Yeah," said Ben, "we attended the Salem Institute in the US. We transferred here, though, this year."

"I miss it. I hate these uniforms – at our old school, we could wear whatever we wanted. I miss my trench coat," Alice complained briefly.

Mai laughed. "You sound like Kaiba. But I agree, these black robes suck."

Just then, they were distracted by a loud splash from nearby. Téa and Mai laughed, recognizing the perpetrators. Malik and Ryou had made the unfortunate decision to share a boat, along with Yugi, and apparently Ryou's yami had decided that rocking the boat would be a good lake-crossing activity. Naturally, Malik had agreed, and the two trouble-makers capsized the boat. Having caused his trouble, the yami had retreated to the Ring, leaving a sheepish Ryou and a madly-cackling Malik behind.

Téa reached down and with Mai's help, pulled a soaking Yugi into their boat.

"Th-thanks," he chattered, shivering from the cold waters. The group turned as Ben started laughing, watching Alice dive for the side of the boat. Téa wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"You rocked the boat too much when you pulled your friend in," he explained.

Hagrid chuckled nearby as he pulled the other two Item holders from the waters. "Looks like we've found a replacement fer the Weasley twins," he said.

The occupants of Mai's boat, minus Alice, laughed as the boats pulled into the harbor. Alice, meanwhile, was still occupied over the side of the boat.

* * *

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny waited impatiently at the Gryffindor table for the Sorting to begin.

"We've never had transfer students before," Ginny whispered to the others, excited. Hermione smiled back at her, but still looked worried at Harry's absence.

Just then the doors to the Great Hall opened, and the new students came inside. The transfer students stood to the rear of the group, as they would obviously be sorted last. Three of the boys were soaking wet, wrapped in blankets with their ears steaming. McGonagall gave them a stern look before walking up to the Sorting Hat.

"Looks like Madame Pomfrey got to them pretty quickly," Ron snorted. "I wonder what happened?"

Before anyone could answer, a ripped seam on the Hat began to sing.

Once upon a merry time

When my seams were newly sewn

Four friends did come together

To form a school all their own.

And though their ways soon parted

Their school remained as planned

Bringing students here together

From all across the land.

With many types of magic

Each student comes to me

I just look inside their heads

And tell them where they should be:

Could you belong in Slytherin,

A student cunning and quick,

This ambitious lot uses any means

To always pull the trick.

Or how about trying Ravenclaw,

Whose minds are wise and fair,

This clever bunch values wisdom

Far beyond any other care.

Perhaps Hufflepuff shall be your home,

If your heart is just and loyal,

These students are always diligent

And unafraid of toil.

And lastly proud Gryffindor,

With nerve and chivalry,

They will always lead the battle forth

Against the cruel enemy.

And though I must divide you

I can't help but hope the best

That despite your varied abilities

You'll join to face the test.

For though you've been divided

Your task is to fight as one

For true strength lies in unity

When all is said and done.

Be you daring or resourceful,

Patient or full of wit,

Lend your strength to the cause,

And hope's candle will remain lit.

So step forward, don't be shy,

And let me see where you belong,

For no matter where your heart lies,

You'll help the cause be strong.

"Another warning from the Sorting Hat," Ron whispered to the others over the polite applause. Hermione had no chance to reply as McGonagall read the first name off her list.

"Anderson, Peter." A young boy stumbled towards the stool, pulling the hat low over his reddened face.

"Hufflepuff!" the Hat shouted, and the boy grinned and headed toward his new table.

Most of the Sorting went by unnoticed as the older students stared at the transfers in curiosity, until McGonagall read, "Kaiba, Mokuba," off her list. The little black haired boy from before ran gleefully forward to the stool, while the taller boy, who must be his brother, glared at the Hat with an unspoken threat.

The hat deliberated for awhile, before shouting, "Gryffindor!" The little boy cheered, giving his brother a victory sign before running to join the Gryffindor table.

McGonagall quickly finished with the first years and rolled up her list. She then pulled out another roll of paper and unfurled it.

"We have several new transfer students this year, from the United States and Japan. I will read off the names of those who will be joining the fifth year class first. Hyuga, Ben."

A blond-haired boy stepped forward, politely placing the hat upon his head. "Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted.

"Wheeler, Serenity," a shy-looking auburn-haired girl stepped forward next. "Hufflepuff!"

"Now I will call the names of those joining the sixth year class. Bakura, Ryou."

* * *

Ryou was nervous, afraid that his yami would come out to wreak havoc yet again. He was already frigid, wrapping the blanket that Hagrid had given him tightly about his sopping clothes. Malik had tried to refuse a blanket, still highly amused at tipping the boat, while Yugi was shivering nearby. A stern looking nurse had given the three some Pepperup potion, and Yugi was still steaming at the ears. At least he had accepted Ryou's apology – he understood how sadistic Bakura's yami could be, especially when in the vicinity of the pharaoh and his hikari. 

"Bakura, Ryou," the stern woman announced, and Ryou stumbled forward, avoiding the glances of those in the hall. He pulled the hat over his nervous eyes, and waited.

"Hmmm," a voice said in his ear, and he jumped slightly. "Quite a conflict of interests within you, isn't there. Not a bad mind, and an interesting thirst for two different kinds of power – the desire of total possession from your darker half, and then your desire for control over your other self. Well, better be,"

"Slytherin!" the hat called, and as Ryou pulled his hat up, he could see the looks of disbelief that such a shy, polite-looking boy would go to that house. As he looked over his new table, he could see why. He gulped as he sat down and turned to watch Duke be sorted next.

From what Ryou could tell, Duke seemed to be chanting something to the hat.

"Ravenclaw," the Hat announced decidedly, and Duke looked disappointed as he walked to that table.

"Gardner, Téa."

"Hufflepuff!" Serenity cheered as Téa joined her.

"Hyuga, Alice!" A lanky girl with black braided hair regally walked to the hat and put it on. It had barely touched her head when it screamed,

"Slytherin!"

The girl grinned wolfishly at her brother before taking the seat next to Ryou.

"Ishtar, Malik."

The hat once again screamed "Slytherin!"

Malik joined Ryou at the table, grinning impishly. Alice grinned back, while Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Kaiba, Seto."

Even Ryou smiled as Seto glared at the hat before he put it on. He knew that Seto wanted to be with his little brother.

"Ravenclaw!"

Mokuba cheerfully waved at his brother as he glared at the hat again and made his way to join Duke. Several of the Ravenclaw girls were squealing in delight, and Ryou chuckled as Kaiba's glares failed to silence them.

"Mutou, Yugi."

* * *

Hermione frowned, trying to listen as whispers broke out like wild-fire across the Great Hall among the Muggle-born students. 

"Yugi Mutou!"

"You mean the Duel Monsters champ?"

"_That's_ the King of Games?"

Hermione looked at the head table, where she noticed that Slughorn was watching the boy in calculating interest. Hermione rolled her eyes, watching the boy in amusement as he attempted to pull the hat over his incredibly spiky hair. Several of Yugi's friends across the room chuckled to themselves as they watched the young-looking boy struggle. Having finally gotten the Hat on his head, the room waited with baited breath as the Sorting Hat took a good long time, finally announcing…

"Gryffindor!"

The Muggle-borns at the Gryffindor table broke out in wild applause, as Yugi sheepishly joined them.

The rest of the Sorting passed by uneventfully, as "Taylor, Tristan," became a smug-looking Hufflepuff, and the remaining two students, Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine became Gryffindors. Mai sat down at the table, winking at Ron as she took her place next to Yugi. Hermione glared at her before turning to the Headmaster, who had risen to his feet.

"I'm sure we all wish to welcome our new students, young and old. Now, dig in!"

Over the rattle of plates, Hermione could distinctly here two voices sailing over the crowd…

"That was it? That was dumb!"

"That was obvious!"

"That was… short."

"We liked it!" Hermione leaned over to see past Ron's shoulder. The voices belonged to Malik and Alice at the Slytherin table, who were chuckling together like old friends. Hermione merely rolled her eyes as the others chuckled about her. It looked like the school had found a replacement for the "Resident Troublemakers" vacancy.

* * *

The rest of the meal had passed somewhat peacefully. A late student had stormed into the hall after the Sorting, but beyond some bad-natured laughter fromMalik's Housemates, the incident was brief. Malik decided he liked that Alice girl – she was nearly as devious as himself. She hadn't run any major crime syndicates yet, but she was still young and there was plenty of time to plan for that. They instantly hit it off, having many common interests – and a healthy penchant for being the center of trouble. 

"That's the Bloody Baron, the ghost for our House," a girl who introduced herself as Pansy leaned over and told Malik as he finished his ice cream. Both he and Alice looked at the ghost in curiosity, before asking,

"How'd he get so Bloody?"

"Shh! Not so loud. No one really knows," Pansy looked a fearfully towards the gaunt-looking ghost who was drifting through the table towards them. Malik and Alice just looked at each other, each silently daring the other.

Alice took the initiative. "Oy! Bloody Baron!" she shouted loudly. Ryou and Pansy were frozen in horror as the ghost drifted nearer. "How'd you get all covered in blood!" Alice asked loudly, causing the conversation to freeze not only at their own table, but those nearby as well.

Malik eyed the other students with a wide smile, as they were all looking over in amazement and fear. Alice was merely grinning in malicious glee as the Baron himself, with his wide, blank eyes drifted over to where they sat. Ryou leaned away from the mischievous pair as the Baron glared down at them. Alice's smile never faltered.

"Well! You gonna answer or what?" she asked impatiently, and the Baron continued to glare in surprise before he opened his mouth to answer her…

And then the Headmaster stood up and cleared his throat. Alice sighed regretfully as the Bloody Baron drifted away through a nearby wall in reprieve, still somewhat surprised, and perhaps angry, at the audacity of the new transfer students. Malik rolled his eyes as he and Alice stared bored at the head table during Dumbledore's speech. That is, until they caught something about a blanket ban on a certain joke shop.

"Let's get their catalogue," Alice muttered to Malik, who nodded fervently. The two conspired for a few minutes until someone shouted "No!" from nearby. The pair looked up and over at an incensed looking black-haired boy at a table across the room.

"What's his problem?" Marik asked aloud. Ryou rolled his eyes.

"If you had been listening," Ryou said, "The former Potions professor has transferred to the Defense Against Dark Arts post," he trailed off before adding, "I guess that boy's not too happy about it."

Pansy snorted. "That's Potter, of course he's not. That's Professor Snape, he's head of our House," she told them before joining in the applause with their other Housemates.

"Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength," the Headmaster continued. Malik looked around, confused at the sudden fearful silence.

"Lord Voldemort," he whispered to Ryou. "Is that the guy..." he managed to get out before Ryou shushed him. They listened in silence as Dumbledore continued his speech.

* * *

**End Notes: **Rather abrupt end, but I this chapter was getting long enough, and I still need to completely revamp the next chapter which finishes off the dinner scene. I had actually planned to write further into the plotline, but the Sorting took longer than I thought. And that poem… I don't know how the Hat does it, maybe because it has a year to plan, but that was a pain to write. Anyway, the next chapter will probably come fairly quickly, and contain some new insights as to why they're all together… mwhahaha. 


End file.
